


Fight

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky/Darcy Avengers get attack and while they are fight, Darcy and Bucky are there watch and eating popcorn. Also Steve ask for help and Buck like nah, you got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

“Oh, that was a good hit.” Darcy said, taking a seat beside Bucky on the sofa, her eyes trained on the TV screen. Bucky nodded his agreement, taking a handful from the bowl of popcorn in Darcy’s lap.

“I taught him how to throw like that, you know.” Darcy looked impressed. “Kid couldn’t throw a sponge when we were kids but insisted I show him how to pitch a baseball.” Darcy laughed.

“I bet he was adorable back then.”

“He’s adorable now.” This time Darcy nodded her agreement.

“Oh yes!” She exclaimed. “Damn, I love watching Natasha fight, especially when she uses her thighs. I wish I could do that. Do you think she’ll teach me?”

“God I hope so.” He murmured to himself, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. “You know they used a lot of euphemism in mythology, do you think Thor’s hammer is like a literal one?” Darcy shrugged, watching said god fly across the screen.

“I don’t know, but the sounds I’ve heard Jane make on nights he’s home from Asgard, I wouldn’t be in the least bit surprised.”

Before Bucky could reply his cell phone rang. He answered.

“Hey Stevie, how’s the superheroing going?”

_“Um, not bad. You know we could probably use some help down here.”_

“Nah, punk, you got this. Good form though. Oh, watch that guy behind you.”

 


End file.
